Paradox Book Two: Earth
by kage kitsune 14
Summary: This is the sequel to Paradox Book One: Water. My OC Kiara is back this time traveling with Zuko and Iroh.
1. Stranded at Sea

**Paradox Book 2: Earth**

**Chapter One: Stranded at Sea**

I groaned as I became aware of the pain in my back. I slowly sat up wincing as the fresh scar tissue pulled as I moved. This was our fourth day on the raft. When I say our I don't mean the Gaang and I; I mean me,Zuko and Iroh. We had been on a course for the Earth Kingdom for a few days now, I had used my waterbending when I could to help speed our vessel up but it didn't work all that well with my injury impeding my bending.

Zuko and I had reached a sort of mutual agreement, I wouldn't bother him and he wouldn't bother me. Iroh and I got along well, which was probabily good because he had to change my bandages every four hours and as it was on my mid back he needed to bandage me while I had my shirt off. It had been awkward and embarassing the first time but we had worked out a method that wouldn't completely embarass me. I usually had a shirt over my chest and helped Iroh bandage myself. Zuko usually stared off in the opposite direction, his own attempt at giving me privacy. It was sort of sweet.

I had been able to waterbend some fish out of the ocean once in a while so we didn't strain our supplies as much. We after all only had two weeks of supplies, and not to mention we didn't have any money or a place to refresh our supplies either. I was getting sick of fish though, I had never really liked fish in the first place, now I practically hated it. I still ate it though, nothing like starvation to make you appreciate the fact there is eatable food available.

It took about two weeks for us to finally reach the coast of the Earth Kingdom, by that time my burn had turned into a scar and no longer hurt to move although it was still stiff and I had some flexiblity problems because of it. But I would work on it, nothing was going to keep me from going back to helping the Gaang save the world. Although, I really didn't mind staying with Zuko and Iroh at the moment.

We were actually currently at a spa. Iroh said something about getting a massage, Zuko was sulking and I was soaking in the hot spring. The soak had two purposes. One, spending two weeks on a raft at sea wasn't conductive to good hygeine; and two, the steam would hide any glow that happened when my healing kicked in. I leaned back against the rock and grunted as the scar tissue streatched uncomfortably. I reached back and gently massaged the area. It would never become normal skin, I would always have the scar, but hopefully I would regain my full range of motion back. Otherwise I would be a rather poor warrior.

I leaned back against the warm rock and let my head loll back. My eyes closed to better enjoy the sensation and then I lost all track of time.

I was woken up later by a male massuse, which was rather embarassing considering I only had a towel on. I apologized and hurriedly got out and dressed before leaving to find Iroh and Zuko. I was dressed in my only other acceptable clothes, if they happened to be my Artemis desguise, that was just a coincedence.

I snuck into the small house we had on the edge of town, and slipped into my sleeping bag without alerting Iroh or Zuko to my presence. The house was white with a red and gold roof and an open porch supported by wooden beams. The flowers around the building were Sakura Blossoms and they were in full bloom. There were also a few palm trees and more ground shrubs I didn't know the name of.

I woke to the sound of soft clattering tomorrow and openned my eyes to see Iroh fussing over a good sized pile of sea shells. Zuko yelled at his uncle waking me up further. I groaned as I stretched pulling my back in a way that sent a jolt of pain down my spine.

"We don't need anymore useless keepsakes. You forget we have to carry everything ourselves now." Zuko finished.

"Hello brother, uncle." A cold female voice said from the corner of the room. I froze where I sat. The cold sounding girl glanced at me and then looked away as if I was beneath her notice. For which I was actually quite thankful of.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko growled glaring at the girl.

"In my country, we exchange a pleasent hello before asking questions." The girl said coldly. It was Azula, Zuko's evil younger sister. "Have you become uncivilized so soon Zuzu?" She tutted tauntingly.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko snapped back angrily.

"And who is this?" She turned to me again, this time actually paying more attention. Probably looking for leverage to use on Zuko and Iroh.

"Kilana, your highness." I lied in a whisper lowering my head submissively, she would probably ignore me now.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh asked diplomaticly drawling Azula's attention away from me.

"Hm. Must be a family trait, both of you so quick to get to the point." Her sharp nails pierced the pink shell she was holding sending several pieces falling to the floor.

Iroh looked shocked she would do that to one of his shells, but that quickly changed to a scowl as she continued talking. "I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind, family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him. Tretcherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust. Father regrets your banishment; he wants you home." Azula lied smoothly, her words dripping with poisoned honey.

There was a beat of silence.

"Did you hear me? You should be happy, excited, grateful. I just gave you great news." She smiled and for some reason I felt like I was looking at a viper's fangs instead of a human smile.

"I'm sure your brother simply needs a moment to-" Iroh tried to reason.

"Don't interupt uncle!" She snapped angrily.

"I still haven't heard my thank you. I'm not a messanger, I didn't have to come all this way." Azula said sharply.

"Father regrets..." Zuko repeated questioningly, sounding like a lost child. "He wants me back?" He repeated trying to see why those words sounding so weird when strung together in that order.

"I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening." She said turning and walking out the door.

I felt my tense muscles relax as soon as she was gone. "She reminds me of viper-rat, poisonous and cruel." I muttered as I got up from my sleeping bag. Zuko wasn't even paying an ounce of attention but Iroh nodded his head with my assesment.

Later that night when the sun went down, Zuko was walking around cheerful. Talking about how they were finally going home and how unbelievable it was. I was only paying half attention, I was trying to light a candle with firebending but it was harder than any other element I had used. Fire just didn't want to work for me. It was like trying to force a square block through a round hole, It just didn't work for me. There was a hiss and sputter as fire came to life for a second before flaring up dramaticly and fizzing out right afterwards.

"Son of a..." I muttered to myself as I focused on keeping my breathing steady and even.

About two minutes later I had finally gotten the wick of the little candle to light up. I was breathing deeply when Zuko shouted and made me jump and lose my concentration.

"You don't know how my father feels about me. You don't know anything!"

"Zuko, I only meant that in our family things are not always as they seem."

"I think you're exactly what you seem: a lazy, mistrustful, shallow, old man whose always been jealous of his brother." Zuko snapped in Iroh's face.

I turned my glare from the candle and to Zuko.

"Zuko! Remember: Azula always lies!" I called after him, hoping the familiar phrase he had repeated to himself so often would plant a seed of doubt in his mind.

"What would you know, you stupid peasant?" He snapped back at me not even turning around to look at me.

As soon as Zuko was gone, Iroh lowered his head sadly. I bounded to my feet and put a comforting arm around his back. "He'll come around." I promised softly.

We went to sleep shortly after that, Zuko came in sometime during the middle of the night, only he tripped over the leg of the table and woke m eup. I wasn't sure if Iroh had woken up but I knew I couldn't fall to sleep after that until about an hour later.

The next morning we were woken to what Zuko thought was stealthy walking. Iroh hurried and grabbed his pre-packed bag, he had been anticipating Zuko's decision. I sat up and sighed as I gathered my own things as he hurried out the door. I wouldn't be going with them but I would wait for them. From the cliffside I watched as Zuko and Iroh approached the ship. I saw as they realized that Azula had tricked them. I watched flashes of fire and even some lightning as they fought.

Soon Iroh redirected a bolt of lightning into the side of the cliff, then they ran from the ship. I rushed to meet them at the river. I watched from a distance as they cut the last symbol of their nation, their hair and dropped it in the river to drift then I approached myself.

"Should we go?" I asked gently.

Both turned surprised to see me.

Iroh smiled. "Of course." He agreed.

Zuko just nodded wordlessly.

And so we began our journey, them as refugees and I as a tag-a-long.

**A/n: So the first chapter of the sequel to Paradox, which will now be named Paradox Book One: Water. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Don't Drink the White Jade

**Paradox Book 2: Earth**

**Chapter Two: Don't Drink the White Jade**

"Iroh" I protested yet again as he wandered off the path to stare at a White Jade bush.

"I told you to call me Uncle. It will make us fit in better. Or even grandfather, just Iroh sounds like we're not related." He explained cheerfully.

"We're not related." I pointed out blandly.

"We'll be pretending to be related as we travel. Unless you want to pose as Zuko's fiance?" He asked slyly.

"No." I quickly blurted feeling my face flush. "And that's White Jade, it's poisonous." I interrupted pulling him away from the dangerous plant.

He sighed sadly. He obviously was addicted to tea, and was going through withdraws.

Zuko grunted in annoyance. "We need to get food." He interrupted.

I nodded in agreement. We were about to go through a open tundra patch and it would be better if we had food in reserve for when we needed to cross it and the desert later on.

"I'll go hunt, and maybe fish." I said easily pulling my bow onto my back along with a quiver of arrows. "You make sure _grandfather _doesn't boil the White Jade for tea." I instructed. "In fact, if you don't recognize the plant don't let him near it until I return to confirm what it is." I added after a second of thought.

I ended up shooting a chip-squirrel and a turkey-jay. Then I used my waterbending to catch a couple fish.

I walked back into camp, my catches slung over my shoulder tied together by a small link of ice.

"Guys, I got food." I called as I parted a bush and stumbled over a hidden root into the clearing.

Zuko was sitting quite a distance away, a small fire expanding and shrinking as he breathed in and out. Iroh was facing away from me. But I watched with shrewd eyes as he scratched his face without turning around.

"You didn't listen to me, did you?" I asked exasperated. Zuko jolted to attention turning to look at his Uncle as well.

Iroh turned to look at me sheepishly. He was covered in welts and looked like he had been stung by giant butter-bees. I growled and quickly completely froze the meat I had managed to catch, it would last for another day before the ice started to melt and the food started to go bad. I threw the meat in my backpack and quickly packed what little camp we had set up and grabbed Iroh by his shirt and hauled him to his feet and nudged him in the direction of the nearest town.

"Idiotic men. Can't listen to a word a woman says. There's no possible way that a girl could know more than them..." I grumbled under my breath.

"Where are we going?" Zuko demanded.

"We're going to get your idiotic uncle medical attention before the rash spreads to his throat and he suffocates." I growled in utter exasperation of the group already.

"Where-?" Zuko started.

"Where do you think? If we go to Fire Nation we'll be handed over to Azula. The Earth Kingdom would only kill you." I said bluntly.

"Earth Kingdom it is." Zuko agreed as he followed almost docily.

About an hour later we had finally found a town that had it's own medical center. A cheerful girl named Song, ended up taking care of Iroh's rash.

"You guys must not be from around here. We know better than to touch the White Jade, much less make it into tea and drink it." Song said looking over to me and Zuko. I spoke up before he could sound like an idiot.

"I told grandfather it was White Jade and poisonous. But he didn't listen to me, as soon as I left to look for some berries for us to eat he went and made it into tea anyway." I pouted looking much younger than my thirteen year old body.

"Aw. You're so cute. Your grandfather is lucky to have someone like you." She cooed falling for the cute litte girl act.

"So where are you traveling from?" She asked.

I quickly slapped a hand over Zuko's mouth and pushed him to the bench giving him a let me talk look.

"Gaipan." I answered quickly, yet slow enough to seem natural. "We decided to move after it was flooded, it was getting much too dangerous. It had already been bad what with being occupied with Fire Nation soldiers but the rebels in the woods were just as likely to kill innocent Earth Kingdom citizens as they were to kill the Fire Nation soldiers. They didn't really care. We were barely warned before the flood came down on us. It was lucky that the one water tribe boy overheard the rebels plans really." I said easily reworking the story to be from a towns person's point of view.

"That sounds horrible." Song said sympathetically as she continued to slather on more cream on Iroh's rash.

"Do you have names?" Song asked innocently after a few moments of silence.

"I'm Kilana. My Grandfather's name is Makoto. And my Uncle's name is Lee." I lied gesturing to each of them in turn, including myself.

"Nice to meet you." She said with a smile. "You three look like you could do with a good meal. Why don't you stay for dinner?" She asked kindly even as she slapped Iroh's hand away from itching one of his rashes.

"Sorry, but we need to be moving on." Zuko said looking away.

"That's too bad. My mom always makes too much roast duck." She said with an innocent looking shrug.

We were quickly drawn into going to dinner by Iroh's insistent appetite.

I barely paid any attention to Song's sad story. It wasn't that I didn't care. It was the fact I couldn't bare to listen to more sad stories.

I overheard Song trying to cheer Zuko up, which was a pretty hard thing to do. He looked at her burnt leg for a second before looking away.

"It's not as bad as Kilana's." He said remembering to use my fake name.

"Her's must be horrible." Song said softly covering her leg back up.

"It goes across her back and along the back over both of her arms." He whispered softly. I felt my scars tingle unpleasantly. I quickly moved away from the door to let them talk more. I didn't feel like listening to people talking about her scars. They were hers and she didn't need to hear about them when she could feel them everyday.

About an hour we were ready to leave.

I almost protested when Zuko took their Ostrich-horse but I knew we would need it to outrun the Rough Rhinos later.

I looked back over my shoulder and watched Song peering out from behind the door with a sad look before the door snapped shut quietly. I felt a strong pang of guilt but sighed leaning against Iroh's back my arms wrapped loosely around his stomach as I slowly fell into a guilt ridden but exhausted sleep.

Hopefully tomorrow would be better.


	3. Street Performance

**Paradox Book 2: Earth**

**Chapter Three: Street Performance**

It had been several days since we had stolen the Ostrich-horse from Song and her family. I had decided to sleep away the tedious ride. This was immediately capitalized on by Zuko who made me drive at night until the Ostrich-horse could take no more and quit. We had actually traveled farther this way. Even though I had no clue how the Ostrich-horse was doing it.

On the upside my scar hardly even twinged anymore-a testament to repeated healings -but it didn't flex as well as it had before I had been scarred. Personally, I feared I would never regain the full range of motion again. It pained me to bend over any farther than the waist (no more toe touches for me) or to reach higher than a head length over my head.

My waterbending had suffered due to this, I just didn't have the range of motion needed for the more powerful moves. Airbending had also decreased in potency. My earthbending was actually about the same, because most of the moves used the feet instead of arms.

On the other hand, I was making leaps and bounds in firebending -traveling with a master firebender would do that. I could now summon flames to my hands at will. I could also use the dragon's breath, which was where I let out a huge stream of fire from my mouth. It had actually caused me to burn my mouth more than a few times. I soon began picking up some of the worst habits from hanging around with Zuko. I had a shorter temper, but because it was long to begin with no one really noticed much. I also had began to breath black smoke out my nose when I got well and truly irritated. Luckily, it took quite a bit to get me that irritated, I had two brothers and that had taught me to hold my temper.

Iroh had laughed the first time I had done this and told me that I would get better control of it as time went on.

I was currently squished between Zuko and Iroh and leaning back against the later and lightly dozing.

"Nephew, there is a town ahead. We need to earn some money there." He said. When he said earned he really meant beg. We had already had to do so several times. We rarely had any success, both times. I was going to have to actually become a street performer soon, or we wouldn't have enough money for when we needed to cross the desert.

Everyone back home told me I had a lovely voice. I didn't really believe them but I loved singing, so I sang anyway. I would often find myself singing under my breath or humming aloud when doing everyday things such as cooking or cleaning. I liked country, pop, rock, and funny songs the best; I also listened to a little bit of everything, except rap and screamo.

We finally found a small area and started to beg. Well it was more like Iroh politely asking people to spare some coins for an old man and his nephew and granddaughter. After a while of not getting much I finally stood up and began to sing, softly at first then gradually increasing volume as I attracted more attention.

"Dancing bears  
Painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away

Long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December"

(Once upon a December from Anastasia)

There was a breathless silence for several seconds then applause rang out as several silver and copper coins were thrown at Iroh's upturned hat. I searched my memory quickly for another song that wouldn't use weird words no one here would recognize and finally settled on another song from a kids' movie.

"You think that you can take me on

You must be crazy

There ain't a single thing you've done

That's gonna phase me

Oh, but if you want to have a go

I just want to let you know

Yeah!

Get off of my back! and into my game!

Get off of my way! and out of my brain!

Get outta my face! or give it your best shot!

I think it's time you better face the fact

Get off of my back

You know it's all just a game that I'm playing

Don't think that you can't find a way in

That's what I'm saying

Oh but if you want to have a go

I just wanna let you know

Oh! Get offa my back!

And into my game!

Get outta my way and outta my brain!

Get out of my face!

Or give it your best shot!

I think it's time you better face the fact

Get off of my back!

Oh but if you wanna have a go...

I just wanna let you know...

Get off!

Get off!

Yeah! Get off of my back!

And into my game!

Get outta my way!

And out of my brain!

Get out of my face!

Or give it your best shot!

You know this train is coming off this track

Get off of my back!

Yeah get offa my back!

Get off! Yeah!

Get off!

Get off!

Get off!

Get off!

Get off!

Get off!

GET OFF!

Get off!

GET OFF!

Yeah! Get off of my back!

(Get off of my back from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)

There was another beat of silence but this one ended quicker and even more coins rained down into Iroh's hat. Apparently these people didn't get much entertainment all the way out here. I had sung four more songs: Candle on the water (from pete's dragon), I Dreamed a Dream (Les Miserables), Love will find a way (Lion King 2), and When you wish upon a star (from Pinocchio). Then I finally ended with You'll be in my heart from Tarzan.

"Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you

from all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

you seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand

the way we feel

They just don't trust

what they can't explain

I know we're different but,

deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

We need each other,

to have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on,

Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be in my heart, always

Always "

There was several sounds of women blowing their noses as yet another wave of coins cascaded into Iroh's hat which was near overflowing with copper and silver pieces. There was even a couple gold pieces.

I bowed gracefully, makings sure not to go lower than waist level. There was a round of thunderous applause and I quickly helped Iroh pick up our money shoveling it into a money pouch.

"Thank you all for listening." I said with another bow before we left the area. We went to the market and got several days worth of food only spending about a fifth of the money we had. The rest would last for several weeks if we rationed it correctly. We, of course, had to spurge and buy a pot and several cups as well as a few bundles of tea leaves for Iroh so he wouldn't go drinking dangerous plants when his addiction got out of hand. We also bought Zuko a pair of Dao swords because he couldn't use firebending to fight without getting cruxified in the Earth Kingdom.

As I climbed on the back of the Ostrich-horse with Iroh still praising my singing I couldn't help but feel this had been a good day.


	4. Not Much Happening

**Paradox Book 2: Earth**

**Chapter Four: Not Much Happening**

Soon Zuko began coming back with stuff that we couldn't have bought. I knew he was stealing, even though I was singing enough to earn enough money to feed us as we went. I sighed, there was no way I could convince him not to steal. And I wasn't stubborn enough to go without the food that Zuko brought. After all if he wasn't spending the money I earned we would be able to use it later. I took a bite of a jelly filled doughnut and sighed again.

This pattern continued. Zuko bringing back more and more ridiculously expensive things he couldn't have bought.

Iroh was of course questioning him. I felt awkward, like a third wheel on a bike. I just didn't really fit in the comfortable companionship Zuko and his Uncle had.

Finally one day when I was away hunting Zuko left. When I returned Iroh looked down and packing our camp. I dropped the bull pig I had managed to hunt to the ground to look around. It was about half the size of a Carribou-goat and about three times as vicious.

"What's going on Iroh?" I asked.

"Zuko has gone to find himself." He said confidently. "But we are going to follow him." He told me.

"Alright. But shouldn't we cook the bull pig first." I suggested gesturing to the animal I had brought back.

"Ah yes. One should never let good food go to waste." Iroh said sagely.

So we hurriedly cooked as much of the meat as we could. Some of it we cut into strips for jerky and others chunks for stew and such. Soon we had a whole two packs filled with cooked meat. We ate some of the meat we couldn't carry and then I left the carcass further in the woods for scavengers.

We walked down the path at an acceptable pace, laboriously carrying our four packs. The meat packs as well as our own personal items. I had it a little easier than Iroh, he was a bit out of shape. Too much food and too little exercise. I knew of course he could get back into shape in months if he wanted to.

We walked for quite a while. Eventually we stumbled upon a couple. The woman was very pregnant, probably nearly nine months along. We sat and talked with them for a while and I gave them some of the bull pig meat. After all, it was much too much for just me, Iroh, and Zuko to eat. If we ever caught up with him that was.

The lady said her name was Ying and the guy was named Tahn. We talked for an hour or two before moving on.

We passed through a small town next. It was a bad place to be, the local militia were bullying the civilians. We heard angry whispers about Zuko. He had been here and had battled with the militia. We passed through quickly, only stopping to refill our water skins.

We continued on pass the city and finally decided to stop for the night in a clearing several miles away from the town. We set up a small campfire, discretely checking to see if anyone was around before using firebending to start the fire. Iroh immediately made a pot of Ginseng tea. One of my favorites. I also like orange peone but that wasn't as common here as in my world.

We talked softly, of philosophy, life experiences, my scars (which didn't bother me as much anymore), and even our families. Iroh told me about his son and how Zuko got his scar, even though I already knew, I pretended I didn't. We finally set up sleeping bags and went to sleep, the fire flickering softly with Iroh's breaths. He was the stronger firebender so the flames bent to his power instead of mine.

**A/N: Sorry guys. Not a lot to say for this chapter. The last couple episodes are mostly focused on the gaang and Zuko. Kiara is with Iroh so she doesn't have a lot to say on the matter. Maybe next chapter will be better. Sorry it took so long to update. The website I was using to watch episodes isn't working and I had to find a different one. Please review? **


	5. Injured Again

**Paradox Book 2: Earth**

**Chapter Five: Injured Again**

Soon after we left the unfriendly town we found two lines where the grass had been sunken in by something. Iroh looked at the marks and a frown quickly marred his face. "Fire Nation Tank." He told me when he noticed my questioning look. I nodded in understanding. There was a puff of air then I was hit in the face by a tuft of white fur. I plucked it from my face and rubbed it between my fingers feeling the texture. "This is Appa's fur. He must be shedding." I mused quietly.

"So do we follow the trail?" I ask looking to Iroh for guidance.

"I have a feeling we must." He agreed sounding wary.

I nodded hefting my pack into a more comfortable position. We followed the path of the tank at a good pace. Soon we stopped to rest for lunch at a small glen a short walk out of sight of the tracks. I found a good stick and quickly set up pot hanging over the fire and Iroh went to work boiling water for tea.

He had it done quickly and offered me a cup wordlessly. I accepted with a thankful grin and took a deep breath, breathing in the calming aroma. Jasmine. Was it sad that I could tell the teas from their smells alone?

I took a calm sip only to be knocked ass over tea-kettle by a large rock. Iroh had been thrown slightly before me. I yelped softly as hot tea spilled over my chest.

"Ouch!" I yelped quickly bending the boiling hot liquid away from my body, letting it hit the ground a foot or two away. I heard Iroh complain quietly about his hurt tailbone.

I quickly stood up and took a steady earthbending stance. I didn't have enough water to use for bending currently and it would be a bad idea to use it all anyway.

The opponent turns towards me and I felt a shock as I recognized it as Toph. She was supposed to be Aang's earthbending teacher. So this must be somewhere during "The Chase".

Toph seemed to take my shock as hesitation and quickly bended the ground out from under me causing me to fall backwards landing hard on my back.

I howled in wordless pain as my scar struck the rock hard.

"Kiara!" Iroh shouted too worried about my injuries to use the false name I had given myself at Song's place.

I rolled on my side weakly, and curled uselessly into a fetal position. I was in no condition to move let alone fight. My back throbbed in pain at the same pace as my heartbeat.

"Kiara." Iroh called softly gently pulling my face up to look at his. My eyes were blurred by tears that had yet to fall.

"I-I'll be fine." I whimpered, my voice breaking when I tried to say 'I'll'.

"If I knew you were a wuss I wouldn't have taken you as a threat." Toph scoffed from where she stood.

"Shut up!" I growled pain making my voice hoarse and gruff.

"Just saying, you aren't much of a threat if you can't take a little fall." She stated coldly.

"Let me give you a huge scar across your back and see how you take it when you fall on it." I growled angrily, shakily pushing myself to my feet.

"Kiara, you shouldn't move so much, you might tear the scar tissue." Iroh said concerned.

I waved him off. "If it happens I can reseal it." I grunted.

"I still think you're just a wuss." Toph stated.

"Yeah, well your parents still think you're a weak little blind girl." I snapped. That was a little below the belt but it would show the parallels between what she was doing and what her parents had been doing.

She didn't open her mouth for several more minutes.

"Whatever." She finally scoffed, realizing she didn't have a foot to stand on.

About half an hour later we had all settled down and were sharing a pot of tea and lunch. Toph was quietly telling Iroh how everyone wanted to take care of her because she was blind and she looked delicate. She complained that she could take care of herself and she carried her own weight. I decided to interject there.

"Being part of a group means working for the well-being of the whole group, not just the individual members. You may feel you don't need help and that you can carry your own weight, but being part of a group means helping others carry their weight and letting them help carry yours. They are treating you like everyone else and that means you have to help like everyone else even if you think you can do everything alone." I told her quietly.

She turned her sightless eyes towards me and tilted her head sideways.

"Kiara is right, young one. You sound like my nephew, always thinking you have to things on your own without any support. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you. Not that I love you, I just met you."

Toph laughed along with him.

"So where is your nephew?" She asked a second later.

"We are tracking him actually. Kiara was left in my care after she was injured protecting the spirit of the moon, she was almost well enough to join her friends again but I fear falling on her back like that will put her recover back another month or so." He stated before taking a drink of his tea. I didn't know what to feel. I absolutely adored Iroh, he was like a grandfatherly figure in my new life, but I needed to help my friends. I guess I'll have to meet them in Ba-Sing-Se instead of the upcoming abandoned town.

"Is he lost?" Toph asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, a little bit." He looked down sadly. I knew it hurt him that he couldn't help Zuko on his path. "His life has recently changed and he is going through very difficult times." Iroh added. "He's trying to figure out who he is and he went away."

"So now you're following him." Toph stated.

"I know he doesn't want me or even Kiara around right now, but if he needs us we'll be there." Iroh said and I felt touched that he mentioned me even though I wasn't even a blip on Zuko's radar.

"Your nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn't know." She set her empty cup down and stood.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." He stated "Sharing tea with fascinating strangers is one of life's true delights.

"No, thank you for what you said. It helped me." She hefted her back over one shoulder.

"I'm glad." Iroh said.

"And, Kiara, I'm sorry about setting back your recovery." She added turning her blind eyes back towards me.

"It's alright, I'll just have to meet Aang, Katara, and Sokka later." I said watching her reaction. She visibly jolted.

"You're THAT Kiara?" She asked. "They won't quit yapping on and on about how wonderful you are. It's like the sun shines out your every orifice." She said adjusting the last word as she looked sideways towards Iroh with her blind eyes.

I laughed loudly at that. "Yes, I'm Kiara. I do apologize for the dreadful conversational topic. I do make mistakes, and I'm perfectly aware of them. How is Kovu?" I finally ask about my animal companion.

"The giant wolf-dog thing?" She asked then continues without an answer "Very slobbery, he's nice to cuddle up to though, very warm."

She then turned to walk away. Then hesitated and turned back towards Iroh. "And about your nephew, maybe you should tell him you need him too." She added then left.

We quietly packed up our small fire and food then followed her path.

We arrived in town in time to see Katara, Sokka, Aang and Toph fighting Azula and Zuko down.

"Get up!" Iroh demanded Zuko sternly pulling him up to his feet. Soon we fought Azula back into a corner.

"What do we have here." She stated entirely too comfortable being trapped. "I'm done. I know when I'm beaten." She placed her open hands up above her head. "You've got me. A princess knows when to surrender with honor."

Iroh glared at her thoughtfully, but turned his eyes to look at his new friend. I moved quickly stepping forward in front of Iroh just as Azula launched a blast of lightning at too close a range. I moved as accurately as I could my fingers moved up to catch the blast.

Down through the arm, into the stomach, up through the other arm and out. I thought quickly to myself. I grimaced at the feeling of the unnatural chi flowing through my own. I felt the lightning stray from my grasp for just a second and felt crippling pain flow through my left lung before I regained control and expelled the lightning out through my left arm. Then fell backwards rolling onto my side grasping my left side in pain as my lung started to spasm in pain.

Everyone launched a stream of their element at Azula, but I knew she had already escaped.

I whimpered in pain and Iroh hurried to my side.

"Did it hit your heart." He demanded urgently.

"Lung." I gasped in pain.

"You foolish child. Don't you realize the risk involved with that technique?" He demanded sounding more angry at himself than at me.

"Would've hit you." I gasped again as my lung spasms started to slow. It hurt, god it hurt, but I would be fine in a week or so."

"Kiara!" Aang and the rest hurried over.

"Go. You guys need to go." I forced out my every breath jolted my lung in pain.

"Your stupid hero-complex is going to get you killed." Sokka said sounding more awed then angry.

They quickly left after I refused Katara's help healing.

Zuko let them go. Then went to fetch the ostrich-horse. I blacked out after that. The pain over ruling my stubbornness.

**A/n: Alright, I finally finished this chapter. I had a hard time deciding how to end it but I didn't want Iroh to get hurt and Kiara has a stupid hero-complex. Plus it gives her more of a reason to stay with Iroh and Zuko... Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Bitter Work

**Paradox Book 2: Earth**

**Chapter Six: Bitter Work**

I woke up on a thin blanket in a nearly destroyed house. There were holes in the walls and ceiling; it looked like it had been abandoned years ago. Feeble sunlight slipped in through the holes in the wall and ceiling and Iroh had created a small fire in the middle of the room, it had a pot of tea boiling away cheerfully.

"Uncle! She's awake!" Zuko called from beside me. I grunted in pain as I tried to sit up. My chest spasmed uncomfortably and my breath hitched in response before I was able to calm my breathing again.

"Kiara!" Iroh said relief thick in his voice. He gently propped me up using one arm while bringing a cup of tea to my lips. I sipped tentatively, weary of choking at the angle I was sitting at.

"You were out for two days." Zuko said catching the look on my face as I was about to ask that very question.

"You are very lucky." Iroh said. "It could have gone quite differently and you could've been seriously injured."

"I'll be fine. I just need a bit of water and I can heal myself." I said false bravado coating my words.

"It will take time for the electricity that is now stored in your body to even out again. The body produces natural electricity but with a jolt as big as lightning bending it will take time to even out again. You do not have the benefit of being a lighting bender yourself to even out the problem." Iroh sounded almost disappointed and it would've been better if he had scolded me. I hadn't realized that extra electricity would be stuck in my body. That would make it harder to heal via water bending. If I accidentally hit the lightning... well I would become well acquainted with the smell of burned hair and flesh.

"So what can I do?" I asked as I managed to sit up further using Iroh's arm as leverage to push me into a decent sitting position.

"The first option it to wait for the electricity to settle itself. The second is to try healing it via your water bending. The last option is to teach you lightning bending and hope the new skill will let out the extra electricity when you bend." Iroh stated.

"How long will it take to settle naturally?" I asked warily. I didn't want to jump into any decision without knowing the consequences. I had done that twice already, now I had a heavily scarred back and extra electricity in my body.

"It can take anywhere from a week to a month, depending on how bad it is. Considering it was Azula I assume it will be closer to a month." Iroh stated.

"The chances of me frying myself trying to use water bending to heal it?" I asked

"70-30 in favor of frying yourself." He stated almost cheerfully again.

"Chances of something going wrong if I try to learn lightning bending?"

"About 50-50." Iroh definitely sounded cheerful this time.

"Joy." I deadpanned. "Let's go with the lightning bending. We don't have time for me to sit around for a month."

"Quite right, my dear." Iroh stated as he helped me stand up. I wobbled precariously. My legs felt like dead weight and I could barely feel them. It was almost like they had fallen asleep but hadn't bothered to wake up with the rest of my body.

"Lightning is a pure extension of fire bending. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other fire bending is. Some call lightning the cold blooded fire." We were now seated in a circle around Iroh's little fire as he casually poured each of us a cup of tea. "It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires piece of mind."

"I see." Zuko stated lightly. "That's why we're drinking tea. To calm the mind."

I brought the steaming cup to my mouth to hide my smile. I really doubted that's what the tea was for.

"Oh yeah, good point." Iroh started then looked to the side. "I mean yes."

We sat for a while drinking the pot of tea before Iroh led us outside. The sun was high in the sky by this point. Not that it would've mattered. There was almost nothing to look at anyway. It would seem we were near the desert. For there were sand dunes as far as the eye could see in three directions then a pasture land back the way we came.

"There is energy all around us. The energy is both Yin and Yang. Positive energy and negative energy." He lifted his right hand for positive and his left for negative. "Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance. And in the moment that the positive energy and negative energy come crashing back together, you create release and guidance creating lightning."

We were standing on a ledge overlooking the desert. Iroh was positioned on the edge with Zuko. I was standing a bit farther back. I was still wary of heights even though I frequently rode a flying bison.

Iroh held his hands to the sides. The middle and the pointer finger pressed together and out, while the other fingers were curled together. He brought his right hand back and around, over his head and down across his front and did the same with his left a couple seconds later. Brilliant blue light collected on his hands the moment he started. He then brought his left to touch his right hand for a second before thrusting his right hand out sending a large lightning bolt out of his pointed fingers that dissipated soon after with a sizzle of electricity.

"I wanna try it." Zuko said eagerly.

"Remember: Once you separate the energies you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide." Iroh warned. Zuko turned to look at him. "Breathe first." He instructed and Zuko closed his eyes and breathed deep.

Zuko followed the same motions as his uncle but no blue electricity was dancing along his hands and when he thrust his hands out a large explosion took place sending him several feet back and directly into me. We landed with an 'oof' each. Mine was slightly muffled because Zuko had knocked the air out of me when he landed on top of me.

Iroh hurried over and yanked Zuko to his feet and off of me. I huffed heavily for several seconds before regaining my breath.

"Sorry." Zuko said looking at me with something close to concern in his eyes. I waved at him. "Fine." I managed to huff out between deep breaths. "Happen to anyone." I managed to say. I meant to say 'it could happen to anyone' but I didn't have enough breath for that. He seemed to get my meaning anyway.

"What went wrong?" He asked turning to his uncle. "I did exactly what you did."

Iroh shook his head.

Several hours later, Zuko was still trying to produce lighting but was getting downhearted.

"Why can't I do it?" Zuko turned to look at his uncle. I hadn't even tried lightning bending yet, afraid I would be able to do it and Zuko would turn his ire on me. "Instead of lightning it just keeps exploding in my face. Like everything always does."

"I was afraid this might happen." Iroh stated getting up to stand beside his nephew. "You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside of you."

"What turmoil!" Zuko snapped angrily.

"Zuko. You must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away."

"But I don't feel any shame at all. I'm as proud as ever."

"Pride is not the opposite of shame. But it's source. True humility is the only antidote to shame."

"Well, my life has been nothing but humbling lately." He looked away.

"I have another idea." Iroh stated. I watched him lead Zuko away to teach him the lightning redirecting move and watched torn. I wanted to listen to what Iroh had to say, but I really wanted to see if I could create lightning. Was I at peace with who I was? Or was I just as confused as Zuko? Was I humble enough for lightning to work with me?

I looked over my shoulder but Iroh had already led Zuko to the other side of the house.

I moved closer to the ledge. I took a deep calming breath. I had watched the move performed countless times by Zuko, he had never gotten the correct result but he had the form perfect. One more deep breath then I moved. My fingers curled and straightened to the correct position, the one Iroh had used during his first demonstration. Back, above, across, back, above, across. My arms moved in tandem then I brought my hands around touching the palm of my right hand with my left for a second before shooting the right one out. Nothing happened for a second, it was as if time froze then brilliant blue lightning sprung from my hand with a sizzle of burning atmosphere and the flash of lightning shone for several seconds before dying off.

I breathed heavily hardly daring to believe it. There was no way I had gotten it on my first try. It was just a fluke. Beginner's luck.

I tried again. Time froze as I waited for the lightning but it didn't disappoint and showed within a second of my wait.

I tried a dozen more times before I truly believed I had done it. I then smiled to myself. I could actually do it. And my chest was no longer giving minute twinges every so often. I had done it. I had actually bent lightning. I gave a final look over the scenery that I had been shooting lighting at before getting up to find Iroh. He was sitting alone looking worried when I found him.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down beside him, my grin sliding off my face at the look on his.

"Zuko has gone looking for a bolt of lighting." He stated looking to the east where I assumed Zuko had gone. And apparently he had taken the Ostrich-horse.

"He'll realize his mistake soon enough." I encouraged sitting beside him. We waited while the storm got steadily closer, softly exchanging words. I told him about my family, small stories about my younger brothers or parents. He told me about his son, Lu Ten and how he had died during the war. I felt sad for Iroh. I had known his son had died during the war but it had never been told in depth in the show.

We waited for a long time before Zuko finally came back, soaking wet and looking slightly depressed. I wanted to talk to him, but he definitely wasn't in the mood at the moment so I would wait. Maybe he would be more agreeable later.

Yeah, maybe later...

**A/n: Wow! It's been a long time since I updated this story. So sorry for the long wait but this chapter gave me a great deal of trouble. I had to re-write it about three times. I admit the first time I wrote it my computer restarted for no reason before I could save it and it left me slightly depressed. And every author knows you can't write it exactly the same the second time as the first time so it took me a while to build up the strength to work on this chapter again. But here it is. Finally done. Review and tell me what you think. =D**


	7. Friends That Don't Want to Attack You

**Paradox Book 2: Earth**

**Chapter Seven: Friends That Don't Want to Attack You**

We were riding on the Ostrich-horse through the desert once more. I was again squeezed in between Zuko and Iroh.

None of us had brought up Zuko's disastrous attempts at lightning bending and I had a feeling it would stay that way if we wanted to stay in one piece. I was sure Zuko would lash out if felt his pride was being stepped on.

"Can we stop for a while. I need to go." I finally broke the silence. It's a good thing I could earth bend. I could make myself a small bathroom.

Zuko huffed irritated but pulled on the ostrich-horse's reins and it drew to a stop. Iroh hopped off then I followed and moved to the side and pulled up four walls of earth so I could hide myself. I quickly did my business then flipped the panel of earth so the pee was hidden then brought the walls done afterwards. I bent some water out of the nearby grass and washed my hands quickly.

"How did you do that?" Zuko asked staring at the dead grass.

"All living things have water inside them. Grass, trees, animals,...humans." I added the last one hesitantly. "Of course, it's harder to control living things with a consciousness, a will you could say. Animals are easier than humans. And plants are easier than animals." I could've went on but there was the sound of large animals cantering and five guys on five rhino-like creatures appeared. I didn't know what they were called but they soon surrounded us.

I took a defensive earth bending stance. I still wasn't nearly healed enough to move fluidly enough to do water bending.

"Colonel Mongke, what a pleasant surprise." Iroh said putting a restraining hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"If you're surprised we're here then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps." Mongke stated before slashing his bladed armbands together sending off sparks as they sharpened one another. The one with a pike swung it around before holding it behind his back but pointed towards us. The archer drew his arrow and set the tip on fire. One guy started swinging his kusagama-like weapon with two iron balls at the end instead of a sickle around with one hand close to the swinging end and the other about half way down the chain.

"You know these guys?" Zuko asked not moving out of his defensive stance watching the men carefully.

"Sure. Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapons specialist. They are also a very capable singing group." He stated.

"We're not here to give a concert." Mongke stated holding his fists in an offensive ready position. "We're here to apprehend fugitives."

"Would you like some tea first? I'd love some." Iroh continued. "How about you, Kahchi? I make you as a jasmine man." He looks toward the one with a pike. "Am I right?" He finishes.

Kahchi doesn't even twitch a muscle at Iroh's comment.

"Enough stalling." Mongke stated irritably. "Round 'em up." He commanded his group.

The man with the kusagama-like weapon attacked first. Iroh kicked the iron balls back at him which quickly twisted around his ally's mount's legs. Iroh then rolled under two blasts of fire coming from archer and a weird looking guy with knight's armor.

Iroh lashed out slapping the tied up mount on the rump causing it to quickly take off running dragging the kusagama man along.

The guy with the arrow shot one at Zuko who cut it in half using the heel of his hand before launching a very concentrated blast of fire bending that burnt a hole through the bow and snapped the string of the bow.

Mongke moved his mount forward and starting throwing multiple fireballs. Iroh blocked and redirected the fireballs easily. Zuko ran forward unnoticed jumping over the rhino's lashing tail and landing on it's back behind the saddle that Mongke was in.

Mongke turned to attack Zuko and then had a small skirmish before Zuko kicked him clear off of the rhino.

I kicked a slab of rock at the man with a face mask/helmet thing then jumped onto the Ostrich-horse picking up Iroh as we ran by then slowing slightly to let Zuko jump from the rhino's saddle onto the Ostrich-horse's back.

"It's nice to see old friends." Iroh commented with a smirk.

"Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you." Zuko stated glaring back at the group.

"Hm. Old friends that don't want to attack me." His face turned pondering as he looked forward once more. I felt weird steering the Ostrich-horse. I had never even rode an actual horse so this was odd for me.

"Can one of you guys take over steering?" I asked turning to look over my shoulder.

Iroh wrapped his arms around me and took the reins calmly. I sighed leaning back against his chest and closing my eyes. I was too tired to protest. I didn't really feel like stopping to switch places anyway. And Iroh was pretending to be my grandfather anyway.

Iroh woke me when we reached the small town we were searching for. It was supposed to be an oasis. But there was only a small sliver of ice in a hole left. Iroh and Zuko were talking quietly and I trailed behind slightly. We went inside a bar like building.

We had small cups made of ice and drank cool fruit juice. I swirled my drink around in my cup and took a small sip.

"No one's gonna help us here. They all look like filthy wanderers." Zuko scoffed.

"Pot meet kettle." I scoffed.

"What was that?" Zuko demanded turning to me.

"So do we." Iroh interrupted. I stuck my tongue out at Zuko when Iroh had his eyes closed.

Iroh suddenly looked over Zuko's shoulder. "Ah. This is interesting." He pointed at a man sitting at a board by himself.

I looked too. "What's the game?" I asked curiously. I had a feeling it was the Pai Sho game that was mentioned a lot during the series.

"Pai Sho." Iroh answered confirming my suspicion. "I think we found our friend." He got up.

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?" Zuko demanded incredulously.

"Nope. I don't think this is a gamble." He said walking toward the man. I got up and followed eager to see how the game was played. Zuko followed behind us.

"May I have this game?" Iroh asked politely standing across from the sitting man.

"The guest has the first move." The man agreed holding a hand out to Iroh for a second before tucking it back in his sleeve.

Iroh sat down before putting a tile in the very center of the board. The tile had a six petaled flower with a yellow center on it.

"I see you favor the White Lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways." He put his hands together as if cupping water and bowed over them.

"Those who do can always find a friend." Iroh cupped his hands in return.

"Then let us play." the man stated. I had a feeling that Iroh had just spoken some sort of pass-code. And the game they were going to play was going to be confirmation that he was who he claimed he was.

The feeling only got stronger as they began to take turns placing tiles without even taking time to think over their moves. That wasn't how you played a strategy game. You were supposed to study all possible moves you could make, your opponent can make then choose the one that gave the most and made the least amount of sacrifice.

Finally they stopped and I was startled to see the tiles had made a shape. It was a lotus, exactly like on the tile with said tile being the center.

"Welcome brother." the man said. "The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets." He opened his arms in welcoming as he spoke.

"What are you old gas bags talking about?" Zuko demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" I intervened before they could answer. "Iroh's part of some super secret club and he just gave the correct password and proof of his identity."

Iroh nodded. "I always tried to tell you Pai Sho was more than just a game." he said looking at Zuko. He rolled a tile across his fingers before clenching it in his fist.

"It's over!" A male voice announced as he approached our table.

"You two fugitives are coming with me." He stated before the Pai Sho man moved in front of him to block his view of us. He pointed at Iroh then Zuko. "I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads."

I grinned at his horrible acting. He was announcing the bounty on their heads which would whip up a frenzy of desperate individuals. They would fight over us while we snuck away scott free.

"I thought you said he would help?" Zuko demanded out of the corner of his mouth.

"He is. Just watch." Iroh put a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?"

Gold was the key word. Suddenly more people stood up repeating that one word. Other people looked over to our side of the bar. Clenching their weapons, setting their drinks down, and getting ready to attack.

Soon the two wanna be bounty hunters were surrounded by the occupants of the bar. Then when the fight broke out we ran out of the bar with the Pai Sho man leading the way. I was the last one out of the bar and I sent a last look back, the bounty hunters had beaten the bar patrons up and were now coming back together.

There was a startled shout as a man was knocked flying out of the window.

We were led into a building and a soon as we were in the Pai Sho man looked back and forth shiftily before closing the door behind me.

We were in what appeared to be a flower shop.

"It's an honor to welcome such a high ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus, being a Grand Master you must know so many secrets."

Iroh was grinning like a loon at the praise.

"Now that you played Pai Sho, are you going to do some flower arranging or is someone in this club going to offer some real help?" Zuko sniped grumpily.

"You know your face is going to get stuck like that if you keep doing that." I said to Zuko watching the angry frown crease his face.

"You must forgive my nephew. He is not an initiate. And has little appreciation for the cryptic arts." Iroh told the Pai Sho man.

Zuko just shot me a glare.

The Pai Sho man knocked on the door with three soft knocks.

"Who knocks at the garden gate?" A pair of eyes appeared in the small section of the door, that slid open.

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted it's mysteries." Iroh answered.

The door opened letting Iroh and the Pai Sho man in but slamming before Zuko could enter. Iroh appeared at the hole and looked at us.

"Sorry members only. Wait out here." The window in the door slid shut.

Zuko glared at the door for several seconds before crossing his arms with a small frown.

I giggled. "You look adorable when you pout." I teased him.

"I'm not pouting." He protested angrily.

I sighed sitting down with my arms crossed. My eyes closed. I swore I heard a sniff. Zuko must've smelled one of the flowers.

I had to force a smile down. It wouldn't do to have Zuko find out I wasn't asleep.

We waited for what seemed like hours. Then I finally fell asleep.

I felt myself lifted gently and set down even more gently in a small enclosed space. I grumbled softly.

"Shh. Kiara. We're leaving. But we need to stay hidden." Iroh said gently.

I nodded sleepily before quieting down. The gentle swaying of whatever we were on lolled me back to sleep.

**A/n: Okay. I'm back. I'm sorry this took so long. I have college and a bunch of other things. So hope you like this. Please review. **


	8. Ba Sing Se

**Paradox Book 2: Earth**

**Chapter Eight: Ba-Sing-Se**

When I woke up I was extremely warm. I was pressed against something that was warm and radiating heat, it was rather hard too. Not like a wall or something, almost like a...person.

My eyes flew open in shock.

I was in the dark. I couldn't see much. But I could tell now that I was actually sitting on someone's lap.

Please don't be Zuko. Please don't be Zuko. Please don't be Zuko.

I begged mentally. I knew my praying was hopeless. I was so going to be embarrassed beyond belief.

"You awake?" Zuko's gruff voice was softer than usual. Probably in case I wasn't awake and was just shifting in my sleep.

"Yeah." I muttered back. I could practically feel myself flush in embarrassment.

"We have another couple hours until we are clear of the desert. "Uncle insisted we stayed in the flower pots because it'd be suspicious if the delivery man came back without the cart. He's going to take us to Full Moon Bay, then turn and leave us to take the ferry to Ba Sing Se." Zuko explained.

It was the longest and most embarrassing two hours of my life.

We easily got on the ferry, the White Lotus was apparently brilliant at forging documents.

"Who would have thought..." Iroh began with a somber look on his face. "I would return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace..." Iroh's look suddenly changed to a sappy looking grin as he wiped a hat with a pink flower on the ribbon onto his head "As a tourist!"

"Look around. We're not tourists. We're refugees." He glared moodily before picking up the bowl of soup provided and took a sip before spitting it overboard with a totally disgusted expression on his face. "Urgh! I'm sick of eating rotten food. Sleeping in the dirt."

"Don't accept the handouts then. We still have some Jerky left." I dug in my backpack and handed over a handful of jerky.

"Thanks." Zuko muttered as he took a bite and chewed thoroughly trying to get the awful taste of the soup out of his mouth. "I'm tired of living like this." he finally sighed.

"Aren't we all?" A familiar voice inquired rhetorically.

I snarled like a lynx-wolf turning to face him. "Jet." I spat the name like it was poison.

"Kiara?" Jet asked surprised to see me. "Are Aang, Katara, and Sokka here too?"

"Fuck off. Get your lousy, no good, murdering ass out of here." I demanded.

"Aw come on Kiara. I've changed. I swear."

"You changed about as much as a tiger-dillo changes it's stripes." I retorted angrily. "Get your murdering ass out of here."

"I didn't murder nobody. You got the villagers and fire nation out of the village before it hit."

"Attempted murder is still a crime." I growled angrily. "In fact it was attempted mass murder."

Longshot and Smellerbee stepped closer.

"Hi Longshot. Nice to see you again." I said politely before just nodding at Smellerbee. "You two are welcome." I turned to Jet "You are as welcome as the Black Death."

Jet decided to go around me and talk with Zuko and Iroh.

"Here's the deal, I hear the captain's eating like a king while we refugees have to feed off of scraps. Doesn't seem fair does it?"

"Neither does you murdering a whole town because of a couple of fire nation soldiers who don't know you from any Tom, Dick or Harry." I snarled.

I absolutely hated Jet. He wasn't repentant. He didn't care. He was only sorry because he didn't succeed.

Iroh frowned thoughtfully. "What sort of King is he eating like?"

"ARGH!" I snarled whirling around and storming off. No one ever listened to me. I didn't hear Jet's reply.

I ended up sulking at the other end of the ferry with several other female refugees. A mother and her two daughters. We made small talk while I waited for Jet to get his claws off of Zuko and Iroh. Cause apparently some refugee they had just met was more trustworthy than I was.

I wasn't hurt by that. Not at all.

I didn't accept any of the handouts Jet and the others handed out, I merely ate some of the jerky I still had stored in my bag.

I let myself sleep, but I made sure my back was up against the wall. I didn't want that bastard Jet to attack me while my back was turned. I knew he would if he got the chance. I woke early the next morning and returned to Iroh and Zuko's side so when we reached Ba-Sing-Se I didn't have to worry about not having the papers I needed.

I ignored Jet to the best of my ability and managed to stick to just sending glares at him.

I was grateful when we finally got away from Jet. He was a menace. I had made sure that I was the one to heat Iroh's tea for him so I could use earth bending to make sure everybody believed Jet to be insane if he said something about it.

I was going to stick to earth bending because it was the most common bending in this region and I didn't feel like trying to use water bending or air bending without my full mobility, fire bending would get me crucified here.

We were on the train into the city now. It was sort of like a shuttle train, except in ran on earth bending power. I sat next to a woman with a newborn baby, her husband was on the other side of her.

"What a handsome baby." Iroh said leaning over me to tickle said baby's stomach.

"Thank you." The woman replied with a smile.

I turned and looked out the window and watched the fields pass by.

I had a feeling life was going to be boring for the next month or so. At least I had time to heal up.

**A/n: I am so sorry how long this took to update. I hadn't realized all that time had passed. This chapter is dedicated to all those who are still reading this. I can't believe it's been two months. Wow. Time flies.**

**Thank you all who are still reading. I guess you guys can consider this your Christmas/Holiday Present from me.**

**Happy Holidays.**

**12-21-12**

**(Hey look the world didn't end.)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Secret and Confrontation

**Paradox Book 2: Earth**

**Chapter Nine: Secret and Confrontation**

I trailed behind Zuko as he grumpily strode down the street, he wasn't exactly pleased to be here. Iroh hurried behind us toting a huge vase of the most ghastly looking flowers I had ever seen. They looked like yellow-ish orange blobs spotted in a patch of green. I was fine with the color orange, and the color yellow but I couldn't stand the shade of these flowers.

Note to self: use water bending to shrivel those damn things A.S.A.P. Then buy Iroh some actually attractive flowers. Maybe some roses or tulips if they even had them here.

"I just wanted to get something to make our new place look nice, encase someone brought home a lady friend." Iroh said giving Zuko a sly look and elbowed him.

Those things are likely to scare off any lady friends Zuko managed to find even if they could stand his personality. Zuko had a rather grating personality. Not that my personality was perfect. I was very sarcastic, self-conscious, and insecure. I knew it and I was trying to improve myself. I could easily curb my sarcasm in most cases, I was used to keeping my thoughts to myself. If you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all, and all that jazz. Insecurity and self-consciousness were a lot harder to work around.

"This city is a prison." Zuko growled "I don't want to make a life here."

"Life happens where ever you are. Whether you make it or not. Now come on, I found us some new jobs and we start this afternoon." Iroh stated cheerfully.

I don't want to be a waitress. Especially not in lower Ba-Sing-Se. That's asking to be harassed.

I followed anyway.

Iroh led us to the small apartment we got. Iroh offered to let me have a room separate from both guys but I insisted that since he was older he deserved to have the other room. Iroh set the ugly flowers on a table and I made a note to buy new ones and kill the old ones after work.

"You certainly look like official tea servers." Our new boss told us after we had all put on the apron needed. Iroh struggled to get the string to tie in the back. "How do you feel?"

"Ridiculous." Zuko muttered under his breath.

Privately I agreed with Zuko. But this was something Iroh wanted to do and he wasn't going to live as long as we would, he was already in his sixties at least. So a while as tea servers would kill us. We could always do something else later on in life.

"Uh does this possibly come in a larger size?" Iroh asked trying to get his apron to tie still.

"I have extra sting in the back. Have some tea why you wait." He poured three cups then went to get Iroh his extra string.

I accepted one cautiously and took a sip and nearly gagged. I swallowed the sip and then put the tea down and quickly rubbed my tongue against my shirt to get the taste off.

Iroh's eyes widened and he pulled the tea away from him. "This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice." he glared down into his cup.

"Uncle. That's all tea is." Zuko looked away exasperated by his uncle.

"How could a member of my own family say something so horrible?" Iroh asked rhetorically.

"It's okay, Grandpa. I appreciate good tea." I told him patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"Thank you, Kilana." He turned and patted me gently on my head. "You're a good granddaughter." He grabbed the pot of tea. "We're going to have to make major changes around here though." He turned and walked off. I blinked once, twice, three times. Nope. I didn't imagine it. Iroh's apron had tied itself sometime between him asking for new string and leaving.

"Was it me or did his apron tie itself?" I asked turning to Zuko. He blinked a couple times then shrugged.

"I'm putting it down as a reaction to the stress of being a refugee." Zuko offered.

I shook my head. I knew what I saw. Iroh's apron tied itself. There was something going on and I wouldn't let it go until I found out what it was.

Iroh returned with a much better brew of tea than the slop the shop owner tried to give us and I sighed in relief. It was ginseng, not my favorite but it was still alright because Iroh was the best at brewing tea.

We worked delivering tea to the small number of patrons the shop had. How they had so many with how awful the tea had been was a mystery to me.

I didn't have much to do. There was barely enough waiter work for just Zuko. I swept and cleaned tables instead of interacting with the customers personally.

"Do you want a cup of tea, Lee? Kilana?" Iroh asked as he bustled around the stove in our apartment.

I had been good on my promise to myself. I had destroyed the yellowish orange flowers and replaced them with a bouquet of rose looking flowers that were called Princess' Pride and a couple springs of Badgermoles' Breath. They were much better looking than the flowers Iroh had chosen. I had even seen Zuko send a relieved look at the new bouquet.

"Uncle, we worked in a tea shop all day. I'm sick of tea." He complained laying back against his bed.

"Sick of tea?! That's like being sick of breathing!" Iroh exclaimed.

"I'll take a cup, grandpa." I soothed. "Jasmine?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry, dear. It's ginseng." he said. "Do you know where our spark rocks went?" He asked.

"No, but I can light it if you want. No one will call me a fire bender if I use earth bending in public. After all, only the avatar is supposed to use more than one element." I suggested.

"No dear." Iroh said as he hurried to the apartment next door. "I borrowed a pair from our neighbor, such nice people." He said starting the fire.

I accepted a cup as soon as it was done.

We drank a pot full of tea between the two of us then went to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next day was filled with working at the shop which had apparently drawn more patrons via word of the mouth. It was evening before anything else exciting happened.

One patron even claimed that Iroh made the best tea in town.

"The secret ingredient is love." Iroh claimed.

Zuko looked at him with a odd indecipherable look on his face.

I hid a giggle.

"I think you're due for a raise." The owner of the shop told Iroh.

I cleaned an empty table off, it had just been vacated a few minutes previously.

"I've had enough!" Jet's voice boomed as he slammed the door opened. "Those two are fire benders." he pointed to Zuko and Iroh who were now standing beside each other. Jet yanked his twin hook swords out.

"I know they're fire benders. I saw the old man heating his tea." Jet exclaimed.

"He works in a tea shop." One man stated as if he thought Jet was a particularly dim person. Which he was, but that's besides the point.

"He's a fire bender. I'm telling you." Jet lifted his swords in an attack position.

"Put your swords down boy." The same man ordered. "Nice and easy." he and his companion stood up.

Jet ignored him and turned to talk to Iroh. "You'll have to defend yourself. Then everyone will know. Go ahead. Show them what you can do."

The man who had ordered Jet to stand down, went to draw his sword but Zuko quickly drew it instead. Zuko yanked the swords apart. The sword was a duo dao sword.

Zuko pulled the table I just cleaned and kicked it towards Jet. Jet brought his sword down on the table as he jumped over it and swung at Zuko. Zuko jumped up onto a different table and sliced at Jet. Jet sliced the table in half then sliced at Zuko again. Zuko dodged Jet's next several slices until Zuko had to leap up to avoid the next hit.

Jet jumped back as Zuko came down with a swing downwards. Then Jet sliced at Zuko again.

The fight continued the shop slowly getting destroyed. Until Zuko had to roll out the door to avoid another hit. Then the fight continued on the street.

"You must be getting tired of using those swords, go ahead and fire bend at me." Jet dared.

"Please Son, you're confused! You don't know what you're doing!" Iroh tried to convince Jet to drop it.

"Bet you wish you could get a little help with a fire blast right now." Jet jeered.

Zuko used the tip of the sword to pin the tip of Jet's hook sword to the ground.

They were both down to one sword. Zuko swung at Jet and he ducked backwards only getting the tip of his stupid straw piece cut off.

Jet leaped backward so he was standing on a well. "You see that! The fire nation is trying to silence me."

There was a rather big crowd gathering around.

"It'll never happen." He leaped at Zuko with a flying kick.

The fight continued until they were back to back taking turns swinging to the side and trying to slice each others' sides.

"Drop your weapons." A man ordered as he approached.

"Arrest them, they're fire benders." Jet demanded pointing at Zuko and Iroh.

"This poor boy is confused. We're just simple refugees." Iroh stated calmly.

"This boy came into my tea shop and assaulted my employees." The owner of the tea shop said pointing to Jet.

"It's true, Sir. We saw the whole thing." The man who swords Zuko had taken agreed. "This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the whole city."

"Aww. That's very sweet." Iroh actually blushed at that.

The men quickly arrested Jet who struggled. Resisting arrest came to mind there. Didn't that make things worse? Not to mention he attacked them as he did it.

Jet continued to accuse Iroh and Zuko until he was put in a cart and taken away.

Zuko gave the swords back to the man he had taken them from and apologized for not asking before taking them.

Things quickly went back to normal, except we had drawn more patrons to the shop due to the fight that had taken place in front of it.

**A/n: This chapter came a lot quicker than the last one. What do you think of this one?**

**Review and tell me please!**


	10. Kiara's Tale, Kovu's Tale

**Paradox Book 2: Earth**

**Chapter Ten: Tales of Ba-Sing-Se, Tale of Kiara**

I wandered down one of the many streets of Ba-Sing-Se. I was taking the day off. Zuko had went on a date with a girl that kept coming into the tea shop, Jin, yesterday. I had been asleep by the time he had come back. I didn't want to sleep in on my one day off.

I wondered vaguely if the date had gone differently than canon but pushed that thought away. It wasn't like I liked Zuko, right?

I shook that thought away. I couldn't like Zuko. Sure he changed but he wasn't one to like someone like me. He got together with that emo girl. What's her name? May? Mei? Mae? Mai? Something like that.

I smoothed my shirt down feeling my pocket as I did so. I didn't want to make it obvious where I kept my money but I wanted to make sure I had it with me.

I wondered what Iroh was doing currently. He had been working at the shop when I last saw him. I had remembered the talk we had after Jet had been taken by the Dai Li. Iroh had told me that Jet must have seen the warm tea in his hands and assumed he had heated it himself, or had seen me heat the tea and assumed that they had taught me. Which made me vaguely think of the saying about what happens when you assume (you make an ASS out of U and ME.)

Iroh, or rather Grandpa Makoto, had said I should take a day off. He had taken one off at the beginning of the week and came home with red puffy eyes and I remembered it was Lu Ten's birthday. I had given him a silent hug, a promise I would be there for him, and left him to do as he wanted. I had sat at the table, reading a book while keeping one eye on my pseudo-grandfather figure the whole night. He had noticed and made my favorite tea for me while we sat together.

I sighed softly and began humming under my breath. The words slipped out of my mouth without permission and soon I was singing the song that had been in my head.

"When you're sad

When you're feeling low

When you're hurt

and don't know where to go

Think of me

There I'll be

Anytime you need a friend.

When you're down

And your luck runs out

Or if you're in trouble or in doubt

It's okay

Turn my way

Anytime you need a friend.

When you're scared

I will stay with you

If you feel you're falling

I'll lift you

When your heart breaks

I'll ease your aches

Whatever it takes I'm in

Anytime you need a friend.

la la la la la la

la la la la la la"

(Anytime you need a friend - Mariah Carey)

I was startled out of my singing by a round of applause from some surrounding shoppers. I blushed in both pleasure and embarrassment. I loved compliments but I wasn't good at taking them gracefully.

Several people threw several coins at my feet. I bowed as gracefully as I could with my burn scar and picked up the coins I had received.

I moved away from the area humming to myself. Now I had more money to shop with at least.

What to do first? Maybe some new clothes? It couldn't hurt.

Unfortunately the only colors they sold in the Earth Kingdom were green, brown, white and black. Apparently the other colors were claimed or something.

I bought two outfits, both had black pants but the shirts were black and green respectively. I bought a pack a few shops down and quickly packed my clothes into it.

I spent the rest of the day just wondering around the town. Nothing really significant happened...

**A/n: Okay this is too short for my tastes so I'm going to give every Kovu fan a little treat...**

**Chapter 10.5: Kovu's Days**

It's been quite a few moons since I've seen my alpha. I knew she was still alive. I could feel it. Alpha bonds are much deeper than most realize. I could feel the bond. She was so close half a moon ago. I could've ran to her. But she told me to protect the rest of the pack.

The little furless one seemed to get in trouble the most. He was the cub of the group. He seemed more powerful than the other two though, even if he was more trouble. He would probably be the alpha of his own pack one day. He seemed to have the sort of wisdom an alpha needs, even if he didn't have the aggressiveness to keep his pack in line yet. He'd grow into it.

The oldest male and the female seemed to be able to stay out of trouble better but they still acted like cubs sometimes. Both me and the not-prey beast had our paws full trying to take care of them.

The furless cub invited another cub to the pack. I allowed it. After all, Alpha left me in charge. I think she'd like the newest cub. After all, they were a lot alike. Head strong, confident, powerful. Even if the sightless cub hadn't grown into herself as much as Alpha had.

I was sad after we left the area where Alpha was, but the furless one seemed excited about something and his excitement leaked over into the rest of the group...

I almost caught one of the singing rats. Furless stopped me. Said they weren't food. Just like Alpha told me some of the four-legs and their young weren't for food back home.

I miss my mate. She was near due when I left. I wondered if she had the cubs yet. How many were there? Were they all strong? Or did one take after me and become a runt? I hoped my mate would take care of all of them, even if one was smaller than the others. After all, I grew to be a nice and healthy size even if I had been a runt at birth...

I hated the desert. The sand got everywhere. Under my layer of guard-fur, in between the pads on my paws, in my ears, nose, mouth. How it got to me when we were flying over the desert I had absolutely no clue... Then the sun made the whole ordeal even more miserable. It pounded down on my dark fur, making it hotter than it should be. I needed water. Or shade. I wasn't going to be too picky right at this moment. The only other pack member that seemed to share my pain was the little flying rat-that was also not food. He laid in the saddle arms with their wings outstretched panting like his little life depended on it.

I would've panted too, but it would just be inviting more sand to make it's home in my mouth. So I suffered quietly.

Furless seemed to sense our joined discomfort and made a small breeze to blow the sand out of our fur and cool us off slightly. I was grateful.

When we got to the human settlement they wanted we landed outside a building. I hurried over to the melting iceberg and managed to snatch an chunk about the size of a four-legs leg. I hurried over to what was left of my pack. The rest had gone in the building. I broke off a piece for flying-rat, and myself before giving the rest to fuzzy the flying beast. He groaned, it sounded almost like a thank you. I nodded briskly before moving back to my chunk licking it and gnawing on it to get shavings into my mouth so they could melt. It felt almost like paradise in the middle of hell.

I snarled loudly when a group of two-legs with brown coverings came towards us. They backed up cautiously. Apparently they didn't want to risk my fury.

Another two legs came out with my pack and shoo-ed the other two-legs away. I huffed slightly as he was allowed to board fuzzy. I didn't like him much. He smelled of musky tree pulp and dark spaces. He wasn't fit to be in our pack.

The rest of the pack smelled good.

Furless smelled like spring air and fruit. Sightless smelled like clay, earth and cool caves. The oldest smelled like metal and smoked meat. And the other one smelled like fresh water and ice after the first day of summer.

Alpha had always smelled like the ocean and pack. Always pack. She smelled like home. And I missed the smell.

I whimpered lowly to myself, putting my head down on my paws. My chest hurt thinking about my missing Alpha.

We flew for a long time. I dozed. The heat making me feel lethargic.

I woke only when we landed with a jolt.

Everyone went in but me, Sightless, and Fuzzy. Fuzzy wouldn't fit. I didn't want to go climbing up a straight wall, and Sightless couldn't do anything in there anyway.

Sightless chattered on in her language. I didn't understand most of it. I recognized some of the sounds as the way they addressed each other. Ang was for Furless. Kahtarah was the name of the oldest female. Sockah was for the oldest male. Appah was the name of Fuzzy. MohMoh was the name of the flying rat. Kovu was what Alpha had called me. So I knew that sound too. I think the others called Sightless Tough or something like that. Why they got such original sounds and she got a more common sound I had no clue. Maybe it was a way to distinguish her as a new member of the pack. What did I know about two-legs pack practices?

We sat together before I heard someone trying to sneak up on us. I snarled loudly. But a rumble from behind was distracting Sightless. The building the rest of the pack was in was sinking into the sand. I growled at her to tell her to keep it from sinking before attacking the interlopers.

They had chains they quickly tried to tie Fuzzy down with but I dodged around them sinking my fangs into one's arm. He screamed in pain. Something hit me on the flank and a blinding pain dazed me for a second. I was quickly back on my paws. Well most of them, one hurt whenever I set it down. I launched myself at a different attacker. The first one I had attacked yelled out something. And several of them struggled to tie Fuzzy's muzzle shut so he couldn't make noise or attack with his fangs.

I managed to bite two more of the attackers before I was hit alongside the head and thrown into Sightless. I whimpered in pain as I struggled to get up as they drug Fuzzy away. Trying to get back up to protect him. After all, Alpha left me in charge of the pack and Fuzzy was part of the pack. I yelped and sank back to the ground before howling my grief. I failed. They took part of my pack. I was practically useless.

Sightless whimpered too. Liquid pouring out her eyes to show her sadness. She buried her head in my shoulder and I moved my muzzle so it laid along her shoulder to let her know I was there and sharing her grief.

Furless was furious at both me and Sightless. I didn't object to the snarls and growls he pointed in our direction. As far as I was concerned I deserved it for failing.

Oldest female noticed my hurt leg and bound it with a piece of fabric and something straight so it didn't go crooked. I grit my teeth and bared the pain. I knew she could heal with her magic water but there wasn't much water left and we would need it to get out of the desert. I walked as fast as I could on two legs but I was constantly slowing the group down. I tried not to let it discourage me. I was once again the weakest link in the pack. I hadn't felt like that since my mother pushed me away from her side because of my size compared to my brothers and sisters and my Sire stood aside and didn't stop her.

The journey was hard on me particularly. I was used to four paws. It would be like making the two legs jump around with one instead of two. It was extremely difficult to move the way I wanted to.

Furless didn't sleep the first night. I heard him growl under his breath the whole time the rest of the pack slept. I went to apologize for my weakness but he wouldn't even look at me. Almost like he was disgusted to be in my presence. I made myself scarce after that.

I hoped he would forgive me for my weakness soon though. It was hard to protect a pack that wanted nothing to do with you. Not that I had done a particularly good job protecting the pack before. After all those two-legs got away with Fuzzy. That was a failure. But, I tried to defend myself from myself, there were almost twice as many in their pack as there was in ours and we didn't have the whole pack with us.

It didn't work all that much. I still blamed myself.

So when we met the pack that had stole Fuzzy I nearly finished off the one I had attacked first previously. But Furless gained the aggression I thought he didn't have and nearly killed him himself.

We were going to a big city. At least that's what I gained from the little bit of two-leg I understood. The oldest female healed my leg for me with he magic water. It was still sore, it ached when I walked on it. She seemed to sense this and told me the pain would lessen as it finished healing itself. I didn't protest. She wouldn't understand me anyway.

We had to run from this giant water snake beast with another male and his mate- who was carrying and near due by the smell of her. Only one cub though. I felt sorry for them. She must not be very fertile. They were probably lucky to even get one. Even the least fertile females of my kind usually have at least three cubs. So I was sorry for the man. He wouldn't have many cubs to carry on his genes.

She seemed over joyed when the cub arrived though. And it smelled healthy. So that was something at least. She smelled nice. Not quite like a real cub, but it was close. A mothering one of our kind would probably take care of it, if she wanted more cubs than she had or if she lost her cubs recently and wanted something to care for until she could try for more pups of her own.

They named it in their language. "Hoep"

I liked the sound of it. Much simpler than the ones the rest of my pack had. Shorter, at least. Which was something. I felt a pull. Alpha was near. But I wouldn't be able to go to her. I had to protect the rest of the pack as much as I could.

Furless looked at me again. He no longer had that look of disgust. I was happy about that. I didn't know what else I could've done to earn his forgiveness for my weakness.

I had a good feeling. I was going to see Alpha again really soon...

**A/n: Okay, that part was much longer. How did that sound guys? Review please? I'll try not to have the next chapter take so the way the name misspellings were on purpose. That's how they sound to Kovu.  
**


End file.
